Locked out of Heaven
by ThainaPortugal
Summary: O inicio da história de Bill e Fleur


Ela era linda. Uma visão. Não havia só um homem que não ficasse encantado ao olhar para ela. O numero de homens que agora passava a visitar Gringotes diariamente, penas para admira-la era gigantesco. Ela sabia tudo isso. Tentava a todo custo estragar a própria imagem. Os longos fios loiros agora jaziam presos num coque apertado, a maquiagem havia se tornado um item proibido e até usava óculos grossos para tentar esconder todo o poder veela que havia herdado da avó. Sorriu em pensamento pensando na avó, ela teria um ataque de nervos se a visse assim. "_A beleza é sua arma, Fleur, a use!_", a voz encantadora sussurrou em sua mente. Mas sua beleza só lhe causava problemas, conseguia tudo o que queria, mas nada saia como o desejado no fim. Sorriu amarelo para o velho barrigudo e careca a sua frente, queria poder bater na face dele com força, mas precisava ser gentil. "**Então, a senhorita jantaria comigo?**", ele perguntou tocando a mão dela em cima da mesa, ela rapidamente puxou a mão para fora do alcance dele. "**Oh.. eu já tenho planos, désolé!**", ela definitivamente não sentia muito por aquilo. Aquele homem era repugnante. Ela respirou profundamente, apanhou a pilha de papeis e seguiu em direção a sala de ser supervisor. Willian Weasley, definitivamente o único homem ali que ela poderia se interessar. Talvez pelo fato dele mal olhar para ela. Sempre a tratando de um jeito formal e seco, mal a olhava. Ela poderia seguir as instruções da avó, mas não queria usar aquilo. Não mais. Estava quase chegando a porta de vidro quando sentiu alguém puxar seu braço de forma violenta. "**Eu venho lhe ver todos os dias.. a senhorita corresponde e agora vem dizer 'désolé'?**", o homem parecia furioso. A loira respirou profundamente e ajeitou o óculos em seu rosto, odiava aquele acessório. "**Oui, eu realmente non posso!**", ela disse e antes que o homem pudesse falar algo Willian abriu a porta. "**Algum problema aqui?**", ele perguntou. O ruivo parecia furioso. "**É um problema pessoal..**", disse o velho gorducho e Fleur fez um som aborrecido. "**Non há nada de pessoal, o senhor me propôs um jantar.. eu recusei!**", ela disse exasperada e uma mecha dourada caiu sobre sua face, desprendendo-se do coque bem arrumado. "**Bem, o senhor ouviu a senhorita.. queira me acompanhar!**", o ruivo segurou o braço do homem com força e o olhou de cima. O velho pareceu considerar a hipótese de o enfrentar, mas desistiu e o acompanhou. "**Senhorita Delacour..**", Willian chamou fazendo com que ela gemesse internamente, ele lhe daria uma bronca. Ela sentia isso. "**Me espere na minha sala..**", ele completou sem sequer olhar para ela. A menina entrou na sala e jogou-se na grande poltrona da sala do ruivo. Levou a mão aos cabelos os soltando, deixando que eles caíssem de forma levemente indisciplinada ao redor da face. Retirou os óculos e os deixou em cima do braço da poltrona. Sorriu ao ver uma foto da grande família do ruivo. Levantou-se e aproveitou para retirar o odioso terninho que usava, ficando apenas com a saia e a blusinha de alças. Jogou o terninho na poltrona e pegou o porta-retrato. Todos eram incrivelmente ruivos. E felizes. Fleur pensou em sua própria família e nos sorrisos contidos e educados. Os ruivos da foto não tinham a pele perfeita, os dentes brancos, os fios loiros e nem o olhar penetrante dos Delacour. Ou pelo menos das mulheres Delacour. Seu pai era gorducho e de sorriso fácil, longe dos ideias de beleza. E, mesmo assim, os ruivos pareciam felizes. Felizes como se nada pudesse atingi-los. Ela os invejava. Eles não precisavam se vestir como uma bibliotecária trouxa para se manter longe de problemas. Problemas a seguiam. "**Se desfez do seu disfarce, francesa?**", Willian tinha fechado a porta atrás dele e estava com os braços cruzados a olhando. Ela sorriu de forma genuína. Ele sempre a chamava de francesa com um tom que era quase uma ofensa. "**Oui, se você vai me demitir.. prefirro que eu esteja sendo eu mesma!**", ela disse de forma atrevida que o fez rir. "**Sente-se.. você não esta demitida!**", ele brincou apontando uma cadeira para ela que pareceu respirar aliviada e fez o que ele indicou. "**Oui.. o que deseja?**", ela perguntou freando seus próprios impulsos. Queria lhe lançar sorrisos, o olhar através dos cílios, queria o seduzir. Era aquilo que ela sempre fazia quando queria algo, mas não dessa vez. "**Você tem tido problemas com os homens..**", ele disse ficando corado, ela achou graça, tudo o que ela não tinha era problemas com homens. "**O que é engraçado?**", ele perguntou. "**Eu non tenho problemas com homens, homens tem problemas comigo..**", ela deu ombros e ele a olhou descrente. Fez um sinal para que ela continuasse a falar. "**Non é como se eu estivesse os.. alléchantes.. como é a palavra em inglês.. dando em cima.. prrovocando?**", ela tentou explicar gesticulando muito. "**Seduzindo!**", ele completou para ela que acenou que sim com a cabeça. "**Bem, não é o que todos esses pobres coitados acham..**", ele disse irritado e ela o olhou feio. Ficou de pé e apontou o dedo em riste para ele. "**Pobrrre coitados?**", ela basicamente gritou. "**Todos esses homens me olham como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne.. e você os chama de pobrrre coitados?**", a face dela estava escarlate e ele precisou frear um sorriso. Aquilo era outro ponto de sua genética, veelas quando ficam nervosas são incontroláveis. Ela detestava aquilo. Sentia seu coração pulsando loucamente em seu peito. "**Perdão, Srta. Delacour.. não era a minha intenção lhe ofender!**", ele disse de forma polida e então sorriu abertamente. "**Mas não posso culpa-los por admirar a sua beleza..**", ele disse a olhando sério e ela corou. Ela nunca ficava corada com elogios. "**Eu sei que sou bonita, inglês..**", ela disse de forma atrevida. "**Mas isso não dá a ninguém o direito de achar que pode fazer o que esses imbéciles fazem!**", ela disse revirando os olhos e o rapaz riu. "**Francesa.. o que eu faço com você?**", ele perguntou de forma bem-humorada a surpreendendo e fazendo com que ela erguesse a sobrancelha. "**Vem.. eu lhe pago um almoço..**", ele disse risonhamente levantando-se e abrindo a porta. Aquilo era um encontro? Se fosse, era o primeiro rapaz que falava com ela daquele jeito. Estava acostumada com inúmeras gentilezas, flores e bombons. Definitivamente, alguém falando que lhe pagaria o almoço, como se aquilo fosse um favor, estava completamente fora de seus padrões. Ela balançou a cabeça risonhamente e o acompanhou. Os dois seguiram juntos até o caldeirão furado, muitos olhares foram lançados a menina. Willian os notou, mas ela parecia fazer questão de os ignorar. Estavam quase na porta do estabelecimento quando o ruivo finalmente falou. "**Como é tudo isso?**", ele perguntou dando ombros. "**O que?**", ela perguntou distraída enquanto entravam no bar. "**Bonjour, Tom**", a loira disse de forma educada e o homem riu. Estava hospedada ali e seu pai havia feito Tom prometer que tomaria conta dela, também que a manteria longe de grandes problemas. Pobre Tom, ganhou uma tarefa impossível. "**Bem, meu irmão é o melhor amigo de..**", o ruivo começou e ela riu. "**De Arry..**", ela completou para ele. "**Me lembro dele.. ajudou a salvar ma petite irmã..**", ela deu ombros simploriamente. O ruivo riu. "**Ele contou que sua vó é uma veela..**", ele disse receoso e a loira apenas respirou, estava acostumada com aquelas perguntas. "**Mon grand-pere foi tolo o suficiente parrra se apaixonar pela minha.. avó..**", ela esforçou-se para falar em inglês e revirou os olhos. "**Ela o usou.. enquanto quis e o abandonou, mas teve minha maman e minhas duas tias..**", ela encolheu os ombros. "**Maman aprendeu a agir como uma veela, como seduzir e como usar sua beleza parra conseguir tudo.. ela tinha os homens aos seus pés.. enton conheceu mon papa..**", um grande sorriso escapou pelos lábios da menina e Bill sorriu junto com ela. "**Ele non erra nada que erra eperrado parra a filha de uma veela.. ele é baixinho e gorducho, mas possui o maior corraçon do mundo!**", era palpável o carinho da loira pelo pai. "**Ma grand-mére só concordou com a união por ele ser rico, muito rico.. mas maman não se importava mais com nada.. ela se sentiu amada e então eu e Gabrielle nascemos..**", ela deu ombros tranquilamente. "**Quando eu erra mais nova e passava as férias com ma grand-mére ensinava a mim e as minhas primas a usar nossos.. outros poderes!**", as bochechas dela coraram brevemente. O olhar de Willian implorava por mais informações. "**Como derrubar um rapaz da bicicleta sem tocar nele, por exemplo..**", ela disse de forma risonha e então o ruivo riu. "**Você aprendia a seduzir rapazes com sua avó?**", ele perguntou risonhamente e a loira riu junto. "**Duvido que você me derrube de uma bicicleta.. ou de uma vassoura..**", ele provocou em tom de brincadeira. Fleur detestava ser provocada. Um sorriso diferente brotou em seus lábios e, sem vento algum, os fios loiros valsavam ao redor da face angelical. Uma áurea brilhante parecia desprender da loira e atingir o ruivo. Naquele instante, para Bill, não havia nada mais importante do que olhar para Fleur. O olhar dela se intensificou, como se o azul dos olhos dela fossem um profundo lago e ele se perdia lá. O rapaz servia o vinho e nem reparou quando transbordou do copo. A loira piscou forte, cortando a ligação e foi como se um elástico tivesse se rompido. "**Bem, posso não te derrubar.. mas causei algum efeito..**", ela disse de forma risonha e o rapaz corou. "**Por Merlin..**", ele disse perturbado. "**Sempre fui a melhor dentre todas as primas, não que isso me deixe orgulhosa agora..**", ela disse constrangida e ele sorriu. "**Bem, você é muito boa.. você pode conseguir o que quiser..**", ele disse de forma simplória. "**Menos o que eu querro!**", a loira encolheu os ombros. "**O que você quer, francesa?**", ele perguntou. Faria o que ela quisesse, mesmo com o efeito do poder de veela dela tendo sido rompido. "**Amor!**", ela disse olhando para baixo e agradeceu quando Tom trouxe os pratos, uma salada com frango para ela e um bife bem-passado para o rapaz. "**Garanto que muitos te amam..**", ele riu antes de comer um pedaço de seu bife. "**Non.. eles me admiram.. exatamente como fariam com uma obra de arte pendurada na parede!**", ela disse e o riso do rapaz morreu. "**Eu querro alguém que me olhe como meu pai olha parra minha mãe e querro isso sem usar feitiços..**", a voz dela não era alta, mas era profunda. Bill sorriu para ela da forma mais sincera que alguém poderia sorrir. "**Isso me parece justo!**", ele disse e então eles almoçaram. Voltaram tomando sorvete para o banco, o dia parecia tão mais feliz e leve do lado de fora, como se enchessem Fleur de vida novamente. Então ela viu a manchete na capa do jornal e fechou a cara. "**Isso é um absurde..**", ela disse irritada olhando para o jornal e Bill viu a matéria. Uma foto de Harry, acusando-o de ser louco. "**'Absurde' é o fato de muitos acreditarem, francesa..**", Bill disse sério. "**Arry é um bom menino.. non merrecia isso..**", ela disse de forma carinhosa e o ruivo a olhou interessado. "**Você o conhece bem?**", ele perguntou divertido e com uma pitada de humor. "**Ele salvou minha irmã..**", ela disse séria. "**Era só uma prova do torneio, Fleur..**", o ruivo tentou minimizar. "**Você non sabe como erra parra nos.. erra tudo muito intense.. acreditávamos que eles estavam em perigo.. ele acreditava e nem a conhecia, mesmo assim a salvou!**", ela disse compenetrada. "**Alguém que faz isso.. non é louco!**", ela sorriu para a foto. "**Ele tem um grrrande coraçon.. non merrecia isso!**", ela suspirou e Bill sorriu. Os dois chegaram finalmente ao banco. "**Fleur.. o que você acha de..**", ela olhou para ele risonhamente. "**Me pegue hoje as oito, inglês..**", ela disse entre risos. "**Muito obvio?**", ele perguntou rindo. E ela balançou a cabeça. "**Só um pouquinho..**", respondeu beijando a face dele de forma delicada. Ela já estava quase dentro do banco quando ele a puxou de forma delicada e a segurou pela cintura. "**Eu não sou um dos seus brinquedos, francesa..**", ele sussurrou próximo aos lábios dela e Fleur pensou que ele fosse lhe beijar. Ela desejou que ele a beijasse. Ele beijou a testa da loira e entrou no banco a deixando frustrada. Ela entrou a seguir no banco e deu de cara com um duende mal-humorado. "**O Weasley pediu para avisar que agora ele que cuida do contato com os clientes, a senhorita fica na sala!**", resmungou a olhando feio. "**Feche as cortinas, ou teremos de limpar o vidro todos os dias para tirar a baba dos seus fãs!**", ele disse de forma cruel e a loira sorriu entrando na sala. O dia seguiu normalmente, dentro do banco ele era seu supervisor. E só. Assim que terminou suas tarefas e foi para seu quarto no caldeirão furado, depois de tantos dias tentando ficar mais feia, era estranho voltar a se empenhar em ficar bonita. Colocou um fino vestido azul-marinho com decote em V, justo até a cintura e solto dali até seu joelho. Prendeu uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás com um broche em formato de borboleta que havia ganhado de sua avó. Passou um pouco de batom e achou que bastava, não queria que fosse nada demais. Olhou para o relógio, já eram oito horas. Desceu e resolveu esperar o rapaz no restaurante. Meia hora se passou. Depois uma hora. Duas horas. O coração de Fleur se apertou. Os olhos encheram-se de lagrimas. "**Senhorita Fleur..**", Tom a chamou preocupado. "**Vou para meu quarto, Tom!**", ela disse de forma ríspida e bateu a porta. Afinal, quem era Willian Weasley para fazer com que ela se sentisse daquela forma? Ouviu uma batida na porta, secou as lagrimas com as costas das mãos e abriu a porta. "**Tom, eu estou..**", mas não era o velho senhor na sua frente. Era um Willian Weasley descabelado e com respiração afobada. "**Precisei subornar Tom para que ele me deixasse subir.. por favor.. não bate a porta na minha cara!**", ele disse apressado fazendo com que ela respirasse profundamente e deixasse ele entrar, fechando a porta atrás de si. "**Você estava chorando?**", ele perguntou preocupado. "**Você tem cinco minutes antes que eu lhe lance uma azaração..**", ela ameaçou. "**Eu estava num compromisso..**", ele começou e ela sentou-se no banco em frente a sua penteadeira. O olhou pelo espelho. "**Qual o nome dela?**", o tom da menina era acido. "**Não era uma garota..**", ele disse tranquilo e sorriu. "**Eu não posso contar, Fleur.. ainda não.. mas eu preciso que você confie em mim..**", ele disse a olhando de forma intensa. Ela respirou profundamente. "**Me dê essa chance, se depois desse encontro você nunca mais quiser me ver.. eu entendo!**", ele disse confiante e ela pareceu pensar sobre o assunto. "**Tudo bem, você tem essa noite..**", ela disse ficando de pé e o olhando séria. "**A noite inteira?**", ele falou provocante e ela revirou os olhos abrindo a porta do quarto, ele a seguiu. Eles seguiram pelas ruas de Londres. "**Para onde estamos indo?**", ela perguntou e ele a ignorou. Foi então que ela viu a enorme roda gigante. "**É algo trouxa, mas achei que seria interessante..**", ele disse a ajudando a entrar no brinquedo. Segurou a mão dela. "**Eu ainda não te perdoei, inglês..**", ela alfinetou. "**Mas vai..**", ele riu a abraçando e apontando para as pequeninas luzes lá embaixo. "**Como é na França?**", ele perguntou ainda abraçado a ela. "**É lindo..**", ela suspirou encantada. "**É tudo muito romântico e lindo e cheio de flores..**", ela disse sorridente. "**Você ama lá..**", ele concluiu. "**Por que veio pra cá?**", perguntou curioso. "**Aqui non é tão bonito ou charmoso, mas tem suas qualidades..**", ela disse tranquila. "**E eu precisava ficar longe de tudo, longe da mama e da minha avó.. principalmente da segunda, ela não aceitou muito bem minhas novas opiniões!**", a loira encolheu os ombros e Bill sorriu. Tinha muito mais em Fleur do que a aparência perfeita e os encantos de uma veela, o ruivo sabia disso. Era estranho para ela se sentir tão confortável com aquele rapaz, mas parecia que ele lhe conhecia a milênios. O passeio de roda gigante terminou e eles foram até Hyde Park, Bill forrou uma toalha e colocou os itens do piquenique. "**Achei que você gostaria..**", ele disse e ela sorriu. "**Tentando me seduzir, inglês?**", ela perguntou risonhamente. "**Você é seduzível? Achei que fosse um monstro que só pode arrancar corações..**", ele provocou fazendo com que ela gargalhasse sentasse ao seu lado na toalha. Jantaram e beberam vinho dos elfos. Contaram historias de suas infâncias, as famílias eram incrivelmente diferentes. A avó e a mãe da menina custariam a aprovar aquilo, na verdade, ela achava que sua avó jamais aprovaria. Os primeiros raios de sol começavam a brilhar no céu timidamente quando ele a beijou. E naquele instante, naquele beijo, eles souberam que não importavam todas as diferenças. Eles ficariam juntos.


End file.
